


Heat

by round_robin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon-typical bathing, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: Eskel groaned. He took one look at the muck covering Lambert from head to toe and held up a hand to stop him, fingers twitching, threatening Aard if Lambert didn't listen. “You wanna get in here with me? Fine. Rinse off all that filth first.”Lambert rolled his eyes but went over to one of the wash basins anyway. He turned towards the water butt and filled the basin. Lambert shivered at the chilled water and scrubbed away the dirt and grime quickly. Dropping the now dirty cloth, he turned in front of Eskel. “Good enough? Please let me in.”
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 194





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [what_about_the_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/gifts).



> Sorry for the terrible title, I really can't think of anything better. Just the idea of a nice, hot bath seems really peaceful right now.
> 
> Written for what_about_the_fish, she has a piece of Eskel/Lambert fan art coming her way and asked me to write a fic. How could I refuse? Posted on tumblr a little while ago, a few minor changes, but it's still Eskel and Lambert enjoying a nice bath together. Since this is based on a piece of fan art, no hot springs this time, but I assure you, the Kaer Morhen wash room is very nice. Enjoy :)

It took a while to fill the old bath, but it was so worth it. The large stone tub was all but built into the room and it was a bitch to fill, a quick scrub with a wash bucket or in one of the smaller basins was easier, but Eskel was in the mood to relax. He heated the water with a shot of Igni and sunk in, letting the steam rise around him, curling the ends of his hair. He didn't dunk himself yet, just sank down low so only his nose and eyes rested above the water. The water lapped at his ears, dulling the sounds of the keep around him.

The door banged open and Lambert strode in, stripping his muddy clothes and throwing them _near_ the laundry basket. “Oh, perfect, you filled the big one.”

Eskel groaned. He took one look at the muck covering Lambert from head to toe and held up a hand to stop him, fingers twitching, threatening Aard if Lambert didn't listen. “You wanna get in here with me? Fine. Rinse off all that filth first.”

Lambert rolled his eyes but went over to one of the wash basins anyway. He turned towards the water butt and filled the basin. Lambert shivered at the chilled water and scrubbed away the dirt and grime quickly. Dropping the now dirty cloth, he turned in front of Eskel. “Good enough? Please let me in.”

“Fine.” Eskel spread his legs in invitation, waiting for Lambert to sit between them.

He hissed as the hot water touched his skin, then groaned. “Fuck, this is good. Igni?”

“Of course.” Eskel budged up a little and rested his back on the rim of the tub. Lambert settled between his legs and leaned back, purring softly and closing his eyes. “Comfortable?”

“Mmm.” Softened by the heat of the bath, Lambert's scruffy beard didn't scratch when he rubbed back against Eskel. “Thanks for letting me share. Courtyard wall is killing me.”

Eskel suspected as much, what with the mud and shit caking Lambert's clothes. “I can help you tomorrow,” he said, rubbing his nose through Lambert's hair, smelling the musky sweat he didn't scrub away earlier.

“Geralt's supposed to be helping,” Lambert growled. “Fucked off early to play with the bard.” As if said bard could hear them, a deep moan rumbled through the old stones of the castle. “Ugh.” Lambert covered his face with his hands, scrubbing his eyes in frustration. “And they've started.” The pipe that fed the water butt in the washroom ran up the side of the tower to collect the rain. It opened up right next to Geralt's window, making sure any sound he and his _guest_ made this winter was sent directly into the washroom.

Jaskier started full on shouting a moment later, his noises of pleasure strangely musical. “That bard has quite the set of lungs,” Eskel said.

Lambert, meanwhile, was not enjoying it. He came down for a relaxing soak after a long day of work and now Geralt was getting in the way of that too. “Fuck, the tub isn't worth it if I have to listen to that.”

He moved to stand, but Eskel's hand shot out, grabbing Lambert softly around the throat. He eased the younger Witcher back, but left his hand in place, one finger rubbing up and down over his adam's apple. “Stay here. We can make some noise of our own.” Eskel's other hand moved under the water, pushing Lambert's legs open and cupping his half hard cock.

He jerked for a second, then relaxed into the hold, placing his hand on Eskel's forearm. “Didn't know that was on the menu tonight,” he purred. “Might've asked for it straight off.”

Eskel shrugged, his fingers teasing Lambert's foreskin before stroking lightly, not enough to bring him off, not yet. “Geralt has a partner this winter, I don't see why we can't too?” He dipped his head down, licking up Lambert's neck and nibbling at his ear, tasting clean skin that was always a little spicy. But that was Lambert all over, spicy and sharp, the most lovable asshole on the Continent. “You can stay in my room this winter too, if you like. You already invited yourself into my bath,” Eskel bit down on Lambert's neck again, squeezing his cock at the same time and making his hips jerk, which sent a ripple across the top of the water, “why not stay in my bed?”

“Mmm, want me to be your bedwarmer? That it?” Lambert tilted his hips to get more, before sliding back and letting Eskel's cock fall into the crack of his ass, brushing against his hole. “Want my ass this year?”

“Want your ass always,” Eskel growled. Hand still loosely wrapped around Lambert's throat, he squeezed softly before releasing, running his fingers over a hairy chest and circling one nipple, then the other. Under the water, his thumb teased Lambert's slit, earning him a growl of pleasure. “You like that?”

“Yeah.” Bracing his hands on the side of the tub, Lambert gave himself over to Eskel. Winter was a time of rest and comfort, and there was nothing more comfortable than a night in a warm bed with Eskel's cock moving inside of him.

Tingling heat shot down his spine, pooling between his legs. His balls tightened and Lambert bit down on his lip. “Uh, I'm gonna get the water all dirty. Sure you don't want to do this upstairs?”

“We'll do it again up there. I want to see you come.” Eskel's cock was hard against the small of Lambert's back, the friction from where their bodies bumped together was nice, but not enough to bring him off. He'd come later, when he had Lambert spread out under him, begging and moaning as loud as Jaskier was a few floors up.

As Jaskier's moans got louder, so did Lambert's. His hips stuttered and jerked, almost throwing Eskel's hand off a time or two. Finally, it was too much. Lambert's fingers were white on the edges of the tub. He threw his head back into the crook of Eskel's shoulder. “Fuck, I'm coming, oh shit...”

Lambert's prick jerked in Eskel's hand, his spend cloudy in the bath water. Eskel wanted to get out soon anyway, eager to hear what other noises he could get from Lambert. Kissing down his neck, Eskel pulled them both from the tub, using some of the good towels to dry them off. He touched Lambert constantly, letting his hands linger on his biceps, his hips, or across his stomach. He kissed his neck, licking across the now bath fresh skin.

“Let's go upstairs,” he whispered. “I'll take care of you.”

Still a little hazy from his orgasm, Lambert tripped after Eskel, stealing kisses as they went. This was shaping up to be a good winter.


End file.
